Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, ink jet recording apparatuses are increasingly used in office printing and commercial printing fields. Further, in the ink jet recording apparatus, there is a need to further increase a recording speed and increase an optical density of an image to be recorded. In order to increase the recording speed, an ink jet recording method of recording an image in single pass by using a line type recording head (line head) is advantageous as compared to a multi-pass recording method performed using a serial type recording head according to the related art. Further, the optical density of the image can be increased by increasing an aggregation property of a pigment.
However, in the case of increasing the aggregation property of the pigment, it may be difficult to obtain reliability in view of a system. For example, ejection stability of ink or the like, may be deteriorated. Due to a configuration of the apparatus, the line head has a feature that it is difficult to perform a recovery operation from a nozzle in which ejection from a nozzle is paused or from a nozzle with a low ejection frequency. Particularly, even though there are nozzles with a low ejection frequency, it may be difficult to perform a preliminary ejection operation for preventing deterioration of ejection performance due to thickening of ink.
Meanwhile, in the case of recording an image in single pass by using the line head, since a difference in ejection volume between nozzles easily affects the image quality, there is a need to further improve the ejection stability of ink. For example, a recording head having a mechanism for flowing ink in the vicinity of an ejection orifice in order to suppress foreign materials from remaining in the nozzle has been suggested (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-118611).